Scorose: A New Day, A New Life, A New Beginning
by HPDWTWD
Summary: Rose wants to prove that anyone can be pretty and smart while being mischievous. Scorpius wants to prove his family has changed. Together, these two unlikely allies will pull it all off, but at what costs? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Restless Nights To Perfect Dreams

ROSE

The day I have been dreaming of practically my whole life has finally arrived… September 1st. I'm finally going to Hogwarts.

Looking at the clock, it reads 3:18 AM. The hectic day ahead starts in five hours so it's crucial to get all the rest I can get, but it's like I drank a cup of black coffee and my system is still running on the caffeine. It's clear to me that sleep won't come easily tonight.

So, instead of lying in bed, it's time to give up on sleep and triple check all my things to make sure I didn't forget to pack anything. I'd hate to get to Hogwarts, start unpacking and realize I left any of my favorite books or gifts from Uncle George. He made sure to give all the first years in the family some new products from his store before the train to Hogwarts. Then I make sure my broom is clean and ready to go. Back when mum and dad went to Hogwarts they didn't allow first years to try out for Quidditch but ever since they left school, they decided to allow it (thank you Uncle Harry!). I move to my books. I've got all the required ones for my classes along with some of my favorite muggle stories. Then some I haven't read to keep it interesting. I can only reread the same books so many times before I want something new and exciting. Next, I check my clothes. All of my favorite t-shirts and my most comfortable jeans are neatly packed away along with my worn in sneakers. I have so much stuff packed away that my trunk is ready to burst at any moment. Pictures of the family are carefully wrapped and packed as well. Everything seems to be in order and ready for when we need to leave.

I check my clock again and find only an hour's gone by. I sigh and get off my floor to head downstairs. Maybe I can find something to snack on, get comfortable on the couch and fall asleep.

Once I get to the bottom of the stairs I notice the light in the kitchen is already on. I go around the corner and find my best friend and cousin, Al, sitting at the kitchen table eating some treacle tart, the family weakness.

He looks up as I enter the room, spoon half way to his mouth.

"Hey," he says, setting his spoon back down.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" I ask. I grab a bowl and spoon some of the sinful dessert into it then join Al at the table.

"Nope. Too excited," he replies with a sheepish smile. He picks up his spoon again and shovels the sweets into his mouth, cheeks puffing slightly.

"Same. I just spent six hours staring at my ceiling and the past hour making sure everything was packed," I say.

"Why?" he asks. "You've been packed for days. And I'm sure you've been re-checking everything before you go to bed every night for the past week."

"So?" I say defiantly. "I couldn't sleep and needed something to do."

Al looks disappointed, not getting the reaction he wanted from me. He's always trying to make me feel uncomfortable because I'm the only Weasley that doesn't get embarrassed, so I don't show off the infamous Weasley blush. Even James, Al and Lily have it even though they are only half Weasley.

I give a cocky grin then pick up my bowl and head towards the sofa in the next room. Al follows and we take our usual seats, me cross-legged directly in the middle, him squished comfortably in between the armrest and me.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" I ask after a while of us just eating our treacle tart.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping for Gryffindor. Keep it running through the family veins and all. What about you?"

Good question. I'm really all of them. I got mum's brains and curiosity for learning, the most ambition and drive in the entire family, I'm very loyal to my family, I'm the most honest person I know, and am not afraid of a challenge or to make trouble (Uncle George says if Uncle Fred were here, he would join in on being very proud of this fact). I've got all the best qualities of the houses wrapped up in one. So it's hard to tell where I'll end up.

"I really have no idea. I just hope we can stick together. I don't want to be on my own," I say unabashedly, taking a big bite of my treat. I always speak my mind, no matter what. Sometimes it's good but other times, well I've made the weaker ones of my family cry from my bluntness.

He thinks about my response for a minute then says, "Yeah I want that too. But if you think about it, our family makes up a big majority of the castle so we won't be alone, not really."

"Everywhere but Slytherin. No one has been put in that house yet."

"True. But I'll still be here no matter what houses we're put in. And don't forget Louis. He's starting with us this year too. Of the both of us, he'd definitely go to Slytherin with you."

"That's if I'm put there," I point out.

"Yeah." He takes his last bite and stands up heading for the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink.

When he comes back he stops at the bottom of the stairs, stretches and gives a big yawn, says, "Gonna head to bed. Get a couple hours of shuteye before heading off for the train. Night, Rosie."

"Night, Al."

A little while after he leaves, I put my own bowl in the sink and head upstairs thinking maybe, just maybe, I'll get a couple hours of sleep in before the chaos of the morning.

I collapse on my bed and climb under the covers, my body finally realizing how tired it is. Once I get comfortable, my eyes flutter closed and I dream of Hogwarts, the sorting, and sitting with the majority of my family at Gryffindor table. It was the perfect dream.

SCORPIOUS

My nerves for tomorrow are driving me up the wall. I try to fall asleep but when I do I have nightmares. I dream of being put in Gryffindor, seeing all the surprised faces staring at me from the entire room. Then getting a howler from my father the next morning yelling at what a disappointment I have turned out to be, that the family disowns me and he doesn't ever want to see my face again.

Once I'm awake from these dreams, I immediately feel a wave of relief that I'm still lying in my bed at home and not at Hogwarts. I also start to feel ridiculous. My father doesn't feel that way about the other houses anymore. He has changed from when he went to school and doesn't believe in pureblood hierarchy like his parents had. He's told me multiple times over the years that he would be proud of me no matter what house I was sorted in. They are all worthy.

When I'm not being tormented by these ridiculous dreams, I'm tossing and turning, my mind racing at a thousand miles a minute. Do I have everything packed? Will people think I'm just like every other Malfoy? Will I make any friends my first day? Will any of those friends be from the Weasley/Potter clan? There are so many questions running through my head and no answers.

I want to show people that I'm different from my ancestors, especially my grandparents. I don't like them one bit. Always talking badly about certain wizards, saying words I despise such as Mudblood and Blood-traitor. I'm glad my father and mother aren't like that. They used to be, but they have changed the way they see the world, accepting everyone and everything. My father has even told me that he regrets the choices he made when he went to school. I just hope I can convince people into seeing that my family is changing for the better.

My thoughts move back to the Weasley/Potter clan. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who they are. It's kind of hard not to when they saved us from Voldemort. I'm a huge fan of the Golden Trio and their families, mostly to the fact that if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here and dad would be dead. Because of this I know that there will be three knew additions from their family to Hogwarts this year. There's Albus Potter, second son of Harry and Ginny Potter, Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Dad wants me to try to befriend one of them. Like I wasn't going to try without him saying so.

Giving up on sleep, I get out of bed and stretch. I check my clock, seeing that it's half past 4AM. Mum will wake me in three hours. Mentally going through my school checklist, I start to pace. Everything seems to be packed and ready to go. My mind is still working overtime so I continue pacing. Usually this helps calm me enough so I can sleep peacefully, but tonight it seems I may never get to sleep.

Like always, my mind drifts back to the Weasley's and Potter's. More specifically, Rose Weasley. She is my celebrity crush. Most people go for Victoire or Dominique mainly because they are part Veela and get their looks from their mother, but Rose…. She is not only beautiful but also adventurous and smart. Or so I've read. She apparently has a knack for causing trouble, just like her Uncle's George and Fred. I'm sure they both would be very proud.

My mind finally calms down enough for my body to feel drowsy. I walk to bed and curl up in my sheets and comforter. I fall asleep almost at once, and for the first time tonight I have a wonderful dream: I walk in with the rest of the first years, wait to be called and when I do, I get sorted into Gryffindor. Instead of shocked glances I get whoops and hollers from my table, everyone welcoming me with open arms. Al, Rose and Louis are all sorted into Gryffindor as well and Rose sits next to me, her warm and bright smile directed towards me. I couldn't have been happier. It was the perfect dream.


	2. Blushing Into A New and Interesting Year

Chapter 2

**ROSE**

Despite being up most of the night, I wake up with an abundant amount of energy. It definitely came in handy this morning.

As predicted, the morning starts in mayhem. Everyone going to Hogwarts is running around trying to get things together at the last minute. The younger ones are running around tripping the others up, making everything harder than it needs to be. The parents are yelling, the kids are yelling, the animals are screeching. It's a good thing the Burrow is nowhere near other people. I'm sure we would get a talking to by neighbors if we had any.

I'm the only one not running around. I woke up feeling great and energized knowing that all my things were packed and ready to go. So once I got downstairs I headed for the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal, took my place on the couch and started eating. I'm still sitting here watching the chaos that is my family, my bowl next to me.

"Rose?" my mother calls, "Could you keep the little ones preoccupied while the rest of us try to get ready?"

"Alright," I say with a smile. I love looking after the younger ones. They are where I get most of my pranking ideas.

I gather up the little devils and take them outside under the giant oak tree by the pond. Lucy, Hugo, my little brother, and Lily will be coming to Hogwarts in two years. They are also the last ones to enter. I sit under the tree and watch them play by the water. The three of them are getting into a heated argument about something and start splashing each other. I do nothing to stop them, enjoying their water fight. I would normally join in but I'm wearing the clothes I carefully picked out for today and don't want to change. I'm in my favorite t-shirt with a muggle band named The Beatles on it paired with my favorite low-rise blue jeans and black Chuck Taylor Converse. I feel very comfortable for my journey to Hogwarts.

They're still going at it when mum calls for us to come inside, everyone is waiting. I check my watch, reading that it's 10:00. We're running on time but once we step through the door, the adults look at Lucy, Hugo and Lily and get frantic again. Everyone that can do magic starts to dry them off with their wands. Mum gives me a disapproving look from across the room. I just shrug and walk over and stand next to Al and the rest of my cousins.

"Hey," Al says upset.

"Hey. What's up with you grumpy?" I ask. It's just after 10:00 AM meaning Al has been up for maybe an hour. There's no way he could already be in a bad mood.

He points towards his brother, James, and our cousin, Fred. "The Clones are talking about me being put into Slytherin again," he says with a frown.

"Ah, what else is new? They've been on that gag for over a month." I punch him mildly on the arm, "You need to stop being so soft."

"Whatever…"

Al crosses his arms and starts to mumble under his breath. I just stand there with him while we wait for the grown ups to finish up drying the kids.

About five minutes later, we're all lining up outside to get into the cars. Each one has an undetectable extension charm so we can all fit semi comfortably. Thank goodness there are two cars instead of one. We'll look less like a group of clowns when we get out at the station; however, eleven people to each car won't be much better.

We arrive at the station with fifteen minutes to spare. That leaves plenty of time to run onto the platform, say our goodbyes and find at least one good spot on the train.

As I say my goodbyes to my parents and Hugo, my dad takes me aside.

"You see that boy over there? With the blond hair?" he whispers.

"Yes. What about him?" I think I've seen him before. Possibly in the paper or books?

"That is Scorpius Malfoy. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank goodness you inherited your mother's brains."

The name sets off a light bulb, but instead of saying that I know him, I just smile and peck him on the cheek, give him a big hug.

I turn around to look for Al and Luis. Luis is by our things, finished with all the goodbyes, but Al is having what seems to be a serious talk with Uncle Harry. We wait for him to finish his talk then head towards the train with our luggage.

Before we step on though, my father calls out, "And just remember! If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure!"

Uncle Harry and mum both swat at his arm, stern faces set on both of them. Al looks a little worried and Luis didn't seem to hear. I just smile and turn around to climb up the steps, excited to get to Hogwarts.

It takes us fifteen minutes to find a cart big enough to fit most of my family and our luggage. Turns out James and Fred run up and down the train most of the way pulling pranks, Victoire and Teddy like to have their own cart, and Molly is a prefect, which means she's in the front of the train for the first half of the ride. So that leaves Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Al and I. Of course the Scamander twins, Lysander and Lorcan, and the Longbottom's, Frank and Alice, join us being close family friends.

On any other day I would have tried to pressure Al into joining in on the fun with James and Fred but today, my mind is in two places. The first half is at Hogwarts, seeing the castle for the first time as a student, walking through the halls, thinking of the sorting hat and where I will be placed.

The other half is back on the platform where I saw Scorpius Malfoy. What I know about the Malfoy family is mostly from my father, how Draco was a "little ferret Death Eater coward that can't be trusted". Mum just scolds father for filling Hugo's and my head with prejudice but never contradicts him. Uncle Harry though, once took me aside after a particularly bad rant of father's and said, "Rosie, don't listen to everything Ron says to you, okay? You need to make your own judgments about the Malfoy's. I occasionally work with Draco on cases, because your father refuses, and I can say he has changed from his Hogwarts days. We'll never be friends, but he's not a bad person. Just remember that when you meet his son, Scorpius, once you start at Hogwarts, alright?"

All I said was all right and we went back to listening to father talk about the war and more ranting about the Malfoy's.

"Rose… Rose! Rosie!"

My eyes refocus and land on Al. He has his hand on my shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask still dazed and a bit confused.

"Where were you? The moon?"

"Yeah, it was very pleasant. The zero gravity is wicked. I plan on going back soon," I say with a smile. Al laughs but I can see the disappointment in his eyes, still not getting the reaction he wanted from me.

"Okay but that's going to have to be put on hold."

"Why?"

"Because we're five minutes away and need to get changed. Unless you've changed your mind and don't want to go to Hogwarts anymore, I mean, there's always Beauxbatons Academy."

"Yeah, mum would be happy with anyone going at this point," says Dominique.

"Ugh, gag me. I don't care how happy it would make Aunt Fleur, I wouldn't be caught dead in that place or those uniforms," I say a disgusted look on my face. The French, all girls academy where my stuck up Aunt attended is definitely not on my dream school list.

We all laugh and grab our things to change. By the time we're done, we arrive and start to head off the train. Being first years, Al, Louis and I take the boats, so we split from the rest of our pack and head towards Hagrid who is yelling for first years to follow him. I will never get over his size, but will always love his hugs. It's like being wrapped with an oversized, warm and furry blanket with extra stuffing in it to make it extra soft.

All the first years follow Hagrid to the lake where there are boats with lanterns waiting to be filled. Al and Louis get in the front of our boat making me sit by myself. I don't mind, maybe whoever sits next to me will become a new friend.

My mind wonders off again, focusing on Scorpius Malfoy. I've seen him in the paper when the Malfoy family takes the spotlight off of mine. Even though father always talks badly of the Malfoy's, I thought they always looked very kind, soft, especially Scorpius. I even thought he was quite good looking.

The boat rocks bringing me out of my thoughts. I look to see who has joined us and to my surprise and delight, I look into the shimmering, gray eyes of non-other than Scorpius Malfoy. He smiles at me before looking up into the sky, and for the first time in my life, I feel heat rise up my neck and into my cheeks. If my Weasley blush is any indication, this is going to be an interesting year.

**SCORPIUS**

I'm standing in Kings Cross Station! The Golden Trio and their families are mere feet from me! My excitement is blowing out the top of my head, through the ceiling and into space. It can't be contained. Every part of me is vibrating like a tuning fork.

Father puts his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I look up at him, see him smile and feel myself relax. From what he told me about his night before and day of going to Hogwarts, I'm acting in the same fashion; having a restless night, an overbearing excitement, and the need for my father to calm me down and reassure me everything will be all right. I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

Finally, the warning whistle blows and I have to say goodbye to my parents. My mother has tears in her eyes and a worried expression on her face but seeing as every other mother on the platform has the same look, I'm not concerned by it. I give her a tight hug, whisper in her ear that I'll write at least once a week, we'll see each other soon and that I love her. I peck her on the cheek before I turn towards father. He's a tall, confident man and I've never seen him shed a tear or have worry on his face. He's always been the secure rock in our family, but looking up at him today, he looks like he's about to crumble. Usually I would just shake his hand, however, I felt today was a good day to try a hug. So before he could get his hand up, I crashed against him, wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. To my surprise he returned it immediately.

When I let go, he kneels down and says, "Now remember, we will be proud of you no matter where you are placed. As long as you're happy, we're happy."

"Wow dad, I've never seen you be so sappy. Is this a new thing or have you been hiding it all these years?"

He just smiles and stands up, while I grab my things and climb aboard the train. My journey has begun and I'm excited to see what's in store.

I learn quickly that trying to make friends will prove to be very difficult. It seems that everyone I encounter knows my family name and despises it for one reason or another.

Looking into the different carts, I recognize some faces from parties my parents and I have attended for my grandparents. Father and mother aren't fond of the people there but I tend to get along with the other kids. However, when I ask if I can sit with them, they don't say a word, slam the door in my face and draw the curtains. So instead of looking for familiar faces I start to ask anyone in hopes of finding new friends. This also doesn't work and results are the same. I imagine the kids I know don't like me or my family because their families see us as traitors, and everyone else remembers us as being on the Dark Lord's side meaning we're still traitors. Unless I can convince everyone my family has changed, I won't be making any friends… Ever.

Eventually, I find an empty cart to sit in, pull out a book and read all the way to Hogwarts. It's hard to stay focused, my excitement coming back to me. My mind wonders to the castle, the hallways, and the chair.

All of a sudden, I feel nerves creep their way into my stomach and rise into my throat. Thinking about the sorting hat always does this to me. I want to be placed in Slytherin because I like that my family has a tradition, one of the longest lineages of green and silver I know of. But if I'm sorted into Slytherin, everyone will assume I'm just like my father, his father and most everyone else in my family. I also can't help but think, and be afraid, that if I'm sorted into any other house I won't be happy. I guess I'll just have to let the sorting hat figure that out for itself and be happy with whatever happens.

I'm torn out of my thoughts by some loud noises coming from outside my cart. I look out into the hall see a flash of red and black go by.

Smiling to myself I look out the window. The scenery has changed completely. Gone are the buildings and cars and noisy surroundings, and in their place are miles and miles of hills, trees and the occasional sight of water. Seeing this makes me realize we're close so I change into my robes five minutes before the train arrives and get my things together.

Getting off the train, I hear a man calling for all first years. Looking around, I spot him right away. A giant of a man, I remember father saying his name is Hagrid, stands off to the side with a small group of first years around him. I immediately notice Albus Potter, and Rose and Louis Weasley. I head towards the other first years, weaving through the older kids, and stay in the back of the group where no one can see me.

Hagrid makes three last calls and finally leads us towards the boats. Everyone seems to have groups of four already so most of the boats are already filled. I notice one boat with only three people, two boys in front and a girl in back, and make my way over. It's not until I get right next to the boat that I realize it's Albus, Louis and Rose in the boat. I take a deep breath, gather my courage and sit right next to Rose Weasley.

I look beside me to see piercing blue eyes starring back at me. My heart is pounding and I feel as if I've been petrified, frozen in place, but somehow I smile at Rose and turn to look up at the sky. Out of the corner of my eye I see her smile back, turn her head and slowly turn as bright red as her hair.

I just made the unblushable Rose Weasley blush… this is definitely going to be an interesting year.


	3. Sorting It All Out

Chapter 3: Sorting It All Out

**ROSE**

I don't focus on the fact I just blushed for the first time ever for very long. The sight of the castle with a backdrop of black, twinkling stars and a bright moon takes my mind off of it. The entire scene is reflected in the shimmering water. I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life.

I notice that even Al and Louis stopped talking. Looking up front I can see their mouths are dropped to the floor, faces mesmerized by the amazingness that is Hogwarts.

Without meaning to, my eyes slide to look at Scorpius. His face gives nothing away but his eyes betray everything.

He's just as amazed as the rest of us.

I wonder how he is keeping his composure like that and then realize he might have to do it all the time. The Malfoy's show up the most in the Daily prophet, second to my family, and he always has a straight face. Never smiles, never shows how he's really feeling, much like his father and grandfather.

Suddenly, I'm looking into liquid silver as his eyes lock with my own.

"What?" he asks. His tone is sharp, defensive, but undermined by a hint of shyness.

Trying to play casual, I shrug my shoulders and say, "Nothing," then look away. This boat ride couldn't end any quicker.

* * *

><p>If I thought the school looked gigantic, exquisite, and otherwise indescribable on the way up here, the inside is at least a thousand times more than that. And the great hall is all we've seen so far! I can't imagine what the rest of the castle is like. Well, I could but it wouldn't do it justice.<p>

So here we are, a bunch of first years waiting to be sorted into the house that will constitute as our families for the next seven years. With all the energy radiating off our thirty or so eleven-year-old bodies we could power this entire building's electrical system for a month (that is if it had electric).

Finally, Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, steps up and starts calling off names to go up and sit under the sorting hat.

"Ayers, Noa," he calls and a few seconds later "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table breaks out in loud cheers welcoming their first new family member. The other houses clap as well, giving their congratulations to the house and new student.

The process goes on for a while, Albus, Louis and I making a game out of it to guess who will be sorted where. So far I've got five, Al has four and Louis has seven correct.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Longbottom calls. The entire hall grows quiet. Then, slowly, a buzz of whispering voices forms and grows into a roar. I just watch as Scorpius climbs onto the chair and the hat is placed on his head.

"Slytherin," Al and Louis say at the same time.

"What do you say Rosie?" asks Al.

Turning to him I say, "Slytherin."

For every minute that the hat sits silent upon Scorpius Malfoy's head, it is as if a hundred mouths became quiet. At five minutes, the only sound left in the Great Hall is the sound of breathing and the quiet flickering of the candles.

This is the longest it's taken the sorting hat all night. There must be a lot of conflicting traits inside of Scorpius' head.

Finally, after one more minute of complete silence, a voice rings out, "SLYTHERIN!" Instead of cheers and congratulations though, the silence continues. So Scorpius gets up, walks over to his house's table and sits at an empty spot.

Looking around I see faces showing shock, confusion and boredom. Shock probably because they actually thought he would be in a different house than his family, confusion most likely because going through all that waiting just to see many of our predictions come true and boredom because we already knew where he was going.

Being the type of person he is, Neville didn't hesitate to call the next persons name, which happened to be Albus.

He walks up with as much confidence as he can muster, sits on the chair and one minute later the hat calls out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Once again, there are no cheers. Only confused faces. Louis and I look at each other, concern in our eyes. Al, Louis and I are best friends, we do everything together; we're practically the same person. Does that mean we'll also be in Slytherin? We'll find out soon enough.

And we do.

Louis finally gets called up, meaning I'm next and left with two other kids. He hops up, the hat sits for a minute and then it calls, "SLYTHERIN!"

I watch him walk down to sit next to Al. They both look at me, I look at them, and I can tell we're all thinking the same thing.

The sound of my name pulls my attention to the front of the room. I slowly make my way to the chair, turn around and slide onto the wooden stool.

When the hat is placed on my head, everything else is drowned out, except for my own thoughts and the hats'.

"Ah, another Weasley! Hmm… You'll be a bit tougher to sort than the last. You have great ambition, which fits great for Slytherin, but extreme loyalty to your family and friends, which could mean Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And very clever with a wanting to learn, just like your mother, which is good for Ravenclaw."

"Thank you," I thought to the hat. "Do you see anything that could rule a house out?"

"Let's see… You're self-reliant but I can see the groups are where you strive best and you are outgoing. Therefore, I think Ravenclaw would not be a good match after all."

"Would it matter to your decision if I said where I would like to go?"

"It might…"

"Well, I've always liked snakes…"

"Hehehe," the hat chuckles, "You do seem to have many traits that fit Slytherin. You're determined but can be lazy and procrastinate. And you're stubborn. I'd say that Hufflepuff would not be the house for you. As for Gryffindor you seem to have a great deal more in common with this house than with Slytherin…"

"Psh! I don't think so..."

"Why is that?"

"My whole family is filled with Gryffindor's. The one I relate to most is my Uncle George because of his tricks. And even HE says that I'm much sneakier than he or Fred at my age. He says my cunning is off the charts and Slytherin is the place for me."

"Did he now? Well this isn't up to him; it is up to me to choose the house that will better you, help you. Therefore, I say…"

**SCORPIUS**

Before I can think about what her blush means, Hogwarts comes into view through the fog. My eyes widen just a fraction, the rest of my face hiding my emotions, just like I was always taught. I see Rose in my peripheral vision, mouth agape, eyes bugging out in wonder, face returned to her normal color. I wonder how she can leave all her emotions out there for all to see. I only do that in private, when absolutely no one is around.

I notice that Rose starts staring at me blatantly. It goes on for longer than is polite so I turn to look back at her. I'm looking into crystal blue as I ask sharply, "What?" I don't know why, but my tone keeps coming out harsher than I want whenever I talk to her.

My tone doesn't seem to bother her though. She just responds with a casual shrug and says, "Nothing," before looking back toward the castle.

I can't wait to get off this boat.

* * *

><p>Before I know it, we're walking through the doors, and down the hall where we stop in front a set of giant double doors. We wait. And wait. And wait. We wait for what seems like eons until a tall, pudgy, dark haired man walks up to us. He introduces himself as Professor Longbottom, which enlists a few giggles. Once the laughter dies down, he explains we will be sorted into our houses and then have the welcoming feast.<p>

With that, the doors swing open and we start through, Professor Longbottom leading us.

All eyes in the Great Hall are on us, whispers coming from each table, most likely bets on who is going to each house. Rose walks next to me, occasionally bumping into my arm and whispering to Al and Louis in front of us.

Professor Longbottom stops us in front of an old hat on a stool at the front of the hall. He pulls out a scroll, unrolls it and calls the first name on the list.

"Ayers, Noa!" A small, blond boy walks up and takes a seat. When the hat is put on his head, it doesn't take long for it to call out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy hops down and runs to the cheering table, people welcoming him with open arms and warm laughter.

I can't help but wonder if I will be welcomed the same way to my future house, my future family.

Turns out I won't have to wait that long.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

My heart speeds up, my hands become sweaty and start to shake so I ball them into fists. I'm sure everyone can see how nervous I am, which only makes me more nervous.

Just like my fellow students before me, I walk up, sit down and have the sorting hat placed atop my head.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I have seen a Malfoy. You're much more difficult than the rest of your family."

"Does that mean I won't be placed in Slytherin?"

"Does that make you nervous? Upset?"

"Not completely."

"Well, to answer your question, not necessarily. I do see many Slytherin traits in you. However, it seems any of the other houses would fit as well."

"Are there any houses that can be eliminated?"

"You're a hard worker and prefer to work with others to resolve a problem. Not very competitive in academics though you are very smart. Ravenclaw would suit you for the latter but everything else wouldn't. Ravenclaw is out."

"One for the money…"

"Hmm… You are fair unless it is something you absolutely want, and then you result to cunning to get it. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you."

"Two for the show…"

"Down to two, Slytherin and Gryffindor: both very similar, yet very different. Now where to put you?"

"Do I get a say?"

"I already know where you wish to go."

"So am I set then?"

"I suppose you are."

"Three to get ready and go, go, go…"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mixed emotions run through me. I could have sworn I was going to be put into Gryffindor but the hat knows best, right? Hopping off the chair I notice no one is clapping or cheering for me. Looking at the sea of faces around me, I see kids looking confused, shocked and even bored. No doubt the ones that look bored are the ones that already figured I was going to be sorted into Slytherin. However, I don't understand why others are confused and/or shocked. I know why I am but not anyone else.

No one at my table smiles at me when I sit down. In fact, I believe I notice a few people slide away from me in their seats, unsure how to act towards me. Definitely not the reaction I was hoping for.

Deciding not to let any of this get to me, I focus my attention on the rest of the sorting. Just so happens, Albus Potter is directly behind me on the list. It doesn't take but a minute before the hat calls out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall stays silent. Al hops off the stool and jaunts over to his new family, a bright smile playing on his and silent worry behind his eyes. Looking over to Rose and Louis they have the same look. No doubt they are all worried they won't be placed in the same house.

A girl is placed in Ravenclaw, another in Gryffindor, and two boys placed in Hufflepuff before Louis Weasley is called up to the stool.

The cheers from the last four students die down immediately. He goes up with the same attitude as Albus, confidence oozing from every pore. Just like Al the hat sits on his head for a mere minute before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!" Walking to the table there is a tiny bit of relief between the two cousins as they high five. However, the relief almost melts off of them as they look over to Rose, their third side in their triangle.

"Weasley, Rose." Longbottom calls out.

Rose walks up and takes a seat. The hat looks ridiculously huge on her because of her small features. Because Al and Louis took such a short time with the hat, I assume Roses turn will be the same. I'm wrong.

Six minutes go by before I hear people start to whisper, "This is longer than Malfoy's," "What's the deal? She's gotta be in Gryffindor! I mean, half her bloody family is!" "But the last two for this year are placed in Slytherin, maybe that means she will be too…" So on, and so on.

Al and Louis are looking more worried with every second that passes without the cry of the hat.

Around minute seven we see the hat stir and finally we get an answer.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once the hat is pulled off her head, Rose is running, not to her table but her cousins. The three of them group hug, only to let go when they hear cheers from the Gryffindor table. Looking over, the rest of their family is clapping and lifting their goblets in celebration of their younger cousins/siblings. Now that's what I call a family.


End file.
